Talk:Mass Effect Guide
We should link to Weapon Guides, too; I'll get to work on the AR Guide soon. -Knoxitor I'll start work on the Ilos walkthrough next - Pyrrhus 17:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) (virmire now complete) Also, could someone doublecheck that i've put in all the side quests. I don't want to miss any, but definitely think we need them in the main walkthrough. - Pyrrhus 17:01, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :About the side quests, there's already a page for assignments. Several of them are already included in the main walkthrough, but they're mostly ones that are on mission worlds and can be or are covered while taking care of the main things there (the garage stuff on Noveria for instance). I think those should stay, but as for listing the rest... Do you really think we need a list at the bottom for them instead of a "see also" or a link to the other page? I think having them on a seperate page works just fine. --TarkisFlux 02:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see the article the first time around. Good idea. We can scrap the main list and reference the other one. I've not got time this sec, but there are dead links in the other list that are live in mine. I think combining the two would prove helpful. Pyrrhus 20:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :No worries, I've done the same thing with the planets/systems/clusters pages ;-). Way too many different formats in those things. Anyway, I went ahead and combined the lists already, and cleaned up the assignments page a bit too. Checked the links while I went, and fixed the ones that needed it. Good times... --TarkisFlux 02:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Also, I think its good to break up the walkthroughs into subsections. I'm starting another play through now so I'll start doing the rest as I go along. Nice one Tarkisflux, excellent idea! Pyrrhus 20:27, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Hooray useful! I'm really doing it so I can take the missions page, and redirect the mission links here instead of making new pages for each mission and duplicating the work on the walkthrough. Glad that the subsections are helpful in general though. --TarkisFlux 02:50, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Geez, I go on vacation for 2 weeks, and the whole bottom part of the guide goes missing without an explanation... I brought it back because the page is a guide, not just a walkthrough, and that stuff sorta belongs in the guide. --TarkisFlux 23:11, 23 January 2008 (UTC) I know this is a guide rather than a bullet-pointed walkthrough, but it seems to be getting a bit cluttered with long descriptions of cutscenes and dialogue. Are they really necessary? -- Tullis 18:26, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Thorian Nodes Did anyone else notice the two arrows on the node health bars? It looks like you're supposed to get the health between those marks. Any idea what it does, if anything? Or was it an idea they had, never implemented, and that they forgot to remove? Emperor Roma I 10:50, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :I've seen those too, but only while playing as an Engineer. I did try getting the health between those marks on one of the nodes, but it didn't seem to make any difference and the door to the next section wouldn't open until I'd completely destroyed it. Then again I had accidentally killed the first node I saw, so maybe you need to get all the nodes at that level of health to make it work, or you're right and it was an idea that didn't get removed. -- Tullis 18:56, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :: according to a post in the bioware forums: "Its a bug, when you close the door to detach the Geth Ship, you need that preasure thingie, and the arrows indicating the numbers needed to detach it, doesnt "disapper" from other line bars if you dont die, reload or switch planet." (L.T Church, may 18 '09 here). Only info i've ever seen on it that makes sense. Tzxazrael 19:19, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Killing Saren at the end "In this form Saren essentially moves like a geth hopper...Keep moving and check your shields. This is the time to use any biotic talents, especially Lift and Singularity. Saren will no longer be able to bounce around the walls and be a 'floating duck'. Using a good shotgun with High Explosive Rounds will also stop him from moving and deal a lot of damage to him. Warp and Neural Shock will also slow him down." Not sure the shotgun comment is accurate, or that about the singularity, at least not on insanity difficulty. Just tested it out with a shotgun and neither high explosive, nor sledgehammer rounds make any difference. Singularity (which I've tried maxed but only on hardcore) also doesn't affect him. Only thing that seems to work well is lift. Maybe others can try this out before I edit it in case I did something dumb? Nice work Tullis Nice work Tullis did you do all of this yourself if so you rock and are a great editor and if not I bet you still did a lot of editing and it is a good article.Troy 027 04:07, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Troy 027 :Actually I've done comparatively very little work on the Walkthrough (it's our most edited article; most people have added to it at one time or another - see the page history). My edits to it are usually... er... editorial rather than content. --Tullis 04:23, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Repeat Careers Xbox 360 version is not retaining squad members' omni-tools, and not duplicating Shepard's. Other items, including bio-amps behave normally. Can anyone else verify this? Is it a known issue, and is there a patch available or forthcoming to fix it? —Feauce 08:49, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :I've never had that problem personally. Is it just one career or all of them that's doing this? --Tullis 19:16, 12 November 2008 (UTC) ::I just noticed it on my latest career, which is the only one I've continued, though this is the second time. I did notice I did not get a duplicate of the Savant IX tool I received from Bring Down the Sky the first time. I had other leftovers at the time, though, so I didn't think much of it. During that second run, I cleaned out my inventory of unused items and upgrades, and noticed immediately that I retained none of my omni-tools on this run, except what Shepard had equipped at the end of the game. I tested it with my original character, also an infiltrator with Tali in my squad, both with Savant tools, and a Nexus VIII in my reserves. Upon finishing the opening, I found only the Savant equipped on Shepard, and the Nexus in my inventory, so it isn't just the one career doing it. —Feauce 19:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Throwing the asari clone Re: the recent edit -- I Throw the asari clone over the edge every time and that never prevents me from 'moving on'. --Tullis 17:59, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It hasn't prevented me form moving on either. 03:35, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #21183 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2009-04-20 23:27:34 UTC Player is not capped at level 50on first try. It is possible to go higher by a few other means -noteably surveying more minerals, and even more so by killing enemies normally taken care of by the mako in regular combat. Bring Down the Sky / DLC guides? Question! Do we need a BDtS guide? Actually, should we just create a spinoff guide for DLC just in case? --Tullis 15:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Disambiguating this page Given that we really need a ME Galaxy Walkthrough and one for Mass Effect 2, what I want to do is have one Walkthrough page and put links to each game's walkthrough on it. So, if I split it out, what are we going to call the ME Guide? Stick to the name or pick something else? --Tullis 03:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ```` After the dialogue ends, you'll automatically gain a level, and the Spectre Training ability is unlocked. At higher levels (58 for me) you don't gain a level, can anyone else confirm? ```` :Good catch. What difficulty level are you playing on? --Tullis 14:18, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ```` Insanity ```` Guides Do we need a full list of Guides at the bottom of this page, or can we go the category route with them? It might make it easier. --Tullis 15:20, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Virmire before Noveria/Feros? I always thought you had to complete both Feros and Novera before you "unlocked" Virmire. However, after i finished Feros and did the council talk about it, i immediately got another message from the council, unlocking Virmire. At this point i managed to get to level 40 as i finished Feros, maybe it's level dependant? How does the story work if you go to Virmire before Noveria - Or do you still need to complete all 3 story planets before Ilos is unlocked? :The story worlds aren't level dependent. You get Virmire after you've completed two plot worlds, so you can go there as soon as it's available. The story is mostly affected by what happens in the debriefs. For example, you can do all the mission worlds and leave Therum until last (which is actually quite funny) so Liara never gets to use her mojo on you. But you need all the pieces of the puzzle from all plot worlds before you can go to Ilos--for example, you might know that the Conduit is there, but that won't do any good if you don't know where the Mu Relay is so you can get there. --Tullis 12:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Question about repeat characters Ok, I just need a bit of clarification. I just beat the game and read the part at the end of the guide explaining how to play after you have beaten it. I tried to start a new game and then selecting an existing ID but it started me off back on the Normandy headed towards Eden Prime, I still had my titan armour and tornado shotgun though. what I was wondering, is that this guide describes a way to go back to the Normandy like I had just beaten the game and explore the galaxy along with all the story worlds but was not clear how to access it. Is there a way to do this?, is starting over with awsome equipment the best I can get?,or starting over with awsome equipment IS what is being described and I didn't notice it because I played the start over with previous items option for only about two minutes and if I played further it would let me use the galaxy map again to roam around? Wow, that was a run on sentance is I ever saw one.-- 00:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :You don't get free play at the end of the game. Starting over with a new game and your existing character is possible so you can play on higher difficulty levels. --Tullis 15:11, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Guide Is it too much to ask for a ME:2 guide? I know it's not out yet but we could plan out some stuff now so we all hit the ground running. :Well, seeing as the guide is a walkthrough of the game, focusing mainly on the plot and examining the different paths you take within the confines of the plot, yes, it is too much to ask for a Mass Effect 2 guide until Mass Effect 2 comes out and we know the plot and the different paths you take within the confines of the plot. We don't even know enough about it yet for a basic layout, really. SpartHawg948 11:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Garrus recruiting I believe it'd be very helpful adding info about the Garrus recruiting mission. If you you don't ask Barla Von/Harkin about Garrus, then getting Tali, giving the proof of Saren's betrail and becomig a Spectre, nowhere in this article is mentioned what happens. (He catches up with you at the Normandy) Not that it is gamebreaking, but I believe it's relevant enough to mention. ' 13:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC)' Final shot? "The Normandy takes the final shot, which blows Sovereign into drifting debris" No she doesnt. 1. read the codex entries, there's no way a frigate (even an advanced prototype) could actually do damage against reaper armor. besides, normandy was just an engine/cloak prototype, she still had normal frigate weapons. 2. watch the movie closely. after normandy turns around and fires the blue thingy (torpedo?) at sovereign, there's an explosion from the hit. then there's another explosion. then sovereign blows up. normandy didnt take the kill shot, one of the 60+ dreadnoughts did. which is only logical to assume. 09:40, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I would be remiss if I didn't point out that there were no Alliance dreadnoughts present at the battle. The ships all around Sovereign were cruisers. Additionally, it's not unreasonable to assume that, once Sovereign's barriers were down and it was drifting, powerless, that the Normandy could have finished her off. After all, the Codex points out that once a dreadnought's barriers fall, they become easy prey for frigates and cruisers firing their main guns. SpartHawg948 09:46, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :: good point, but i think they're mainly referring to cruisers in that statement. what i got from the codex is that the cruisers are the main workhorse of the fleet, with the frigates (extensive gardian weapons) playing a flak support role. this doesnt mean they cant fight a traditional battle, but i think they'd lack the stamina to go against cruisers, dreadnoughts or reapers for long, even in wolfpack wings (overheating eh. in cold space, they're overheating...). as for the citadel battle, the whole alliance fifth fleet jumped in, which means there was at least one human dreadnought present. not to mention other races dreadnoughts (we know asari lose one during the battle, a different one from destiny ascension). i dunno, i want to think this was an epic battle with hundreds, maybe thousands of ships involved, not just three cruisers firing away at sovereign and the normandy being the only frigate around, which is what you actually see in the movie. so yes, taking on sovereign is a bit out of normandys league. yes, firing any and all weapons at sovereigns shields helps. no, you cant expect a frigate to punch through reaper armor. Perj 11:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I think perhaps for the sake of a 'heroic' ending the final cinematic was exaggerated - it's already been established that the cinematics team got excited and put far too many 'dreadnought' models into the movie (they were subsequently designated cruisers, which may explain why there are no dreadnoughts on screen). We can assume, though there's no obvious way of knowing, that a dreadnought from the Alliance (not modelled in game) was present 'offscreen'. Also keep in mind that creating a battle scene with hundreds of ships is an extremely time and effort-consuming process. It was probably easier to show just a few ships and the Normandy, even if it wasn't so realistic. Finally, the codex entries sometimes are at odds with the actual gameplay or cinematics, which can be expected in a universe of such complexity. Bronzey 13:07, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well here it clearly shows the Normandy taking the final shot, that rips right through Sovereign, probably a disruptor torpedo, and causing secondary explosions that destroy Sovereign. While yes there other ships, mainly cruisers, firing as well, the video clearly shows the Normandy firing the final shot of the battle. Also it is entirely possible for a frigate to take down a larger ship once its defences are down. Also it is entirely possible that the torpedo hit some reactor and caused the secondary expolsions. Again though, the movie shows that the Normandy fires the final shot. Also because the Alliance only had at the time 7 dreadnoughts, I see thousands of vessels, as a massive overstatement. Finally no, the Normandy probabaly wasn't the only frigate around, it just got lucky. Lancer1289 14:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thank you Bronzey for clearing that up. I've seen the final battle ingame about 20 times already, and the problem is that I don't really like the cheap hollywoody heroics. But I guess everyone sees what they want in that cinematic. That's why I didnt edit the main article and started a discussion instead. And no, I'm not arguing for the sake of arguing. On the video here watch between 4:03 and 4:16. You can clearly see at least three other cruiser firing at Sovereign along with Normandy. After the projectile(s) hit at 4:07 there are three explosions, after which a fourth explosion rips Sovereign apart. Here's a pic for clarification. So there, who took the final shot? Have it whichever way you like it. You want heroics, say the Normandy killed it. You want realism, say it was a joint venture. Lancer1289, thousands of ships means every ship in the battle, this doesnt limit to dreadnoughts, but cruisers, frigates, fighters, dropships and other support ships. If each of the 4 races (asari, turian, salarian and human) brought at least 10 cruisers to battle, each carrying 20 fighters, you're pretty close to a thousand ships already. Not to mention the geth armada or other races' ships that were in the area or were involved in the Citadel blockade. "Thousands of ships" could very well be an overstatement, but I'm not sure "a thousand" is. Perj 18:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :First where is the source for a cruiser only carrying 20 fighters? I'm sure that is a guess, but I can only recall that fighters are stored in the ships hull because cruisers really don't have a hanger deck. Anyway if you look closely at the video you provided, and any other video for that matter, the cruiser's shots impact before the Normandy's so the Normandy still fired the final shot. The cruiser's shots could have weakened the armor, but the Normandy's shot destroyed Sovereign, as it was the last to impact before Sovereign was destroyed. Under those cirsustances, the Normandy would still be awared the kill. :As to the number of ships, the last time I checked, ships = capital ships, not fighters. I have never heard a fighter called a ship, whether in modern day or in scifi. So I'd have to say there were probably around a couple hundred ships at max at the battle. Also we only know of one dreadnought at the fight, the Destiny Ascension, the flagship. The blockade ships weren't present in the battle, as far as we know because we don't know how far they were away. You also only limit the number of ships to the geth, the council races, and humans, which is probably inaccurate. Other races probably had ships there as well, but probably in small amounts. Even with that a couple hundred is probably more accurate than a thousand or a couple of thousand. Lancer1289 18:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Entering this a bit late, but just wanted to point out that the comment that "the cruisers are the main workhorse of the fleet, with the frigates (extensive gardian weapons) playing a flak support role. this doesnt mean they cant fight a traditional battle, but i think they'd lack the stamina to go against cruisers, dreadnoughts or reapers for long, even in wolfpack wings (overheating eh. in cold space, they're overheating...)" is not accurate. Frigates play a role analogous to that played by destroyers in the First and Second World Wars. They make runs at larger ships for the purpose of launching devastating close-in torpedo strikes which can take the larger ships down. End of the day, the Normandy appears to make the final shot, which is, after all, what this thread, entitled "Final shot?", was all about, and under standard military procedures for, well, for pretty much every nation on earth, would be credited with the destruction of Sovereign. Other ships would be acknowledged as contributing, but it was the Normandy that actually took Sovereign down. SpartHawg948 21:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Replying a bit late, but just wanted to clear some stuff. As Bronzey stated, the final cinematic was overdone. There are no dreadnoughts shown, but we know there dreadnoughts in the battle (codex entries, council races lost dreadnoughts in that battle). One ME2 codex entry states that the Destiny Ascension got trapped inside the Citadel arms with Sovereign and the geth fleet as it was evacuating the Council, but in the movie the Destiny battle takes place outside the arms. Watch the renegade ending, as the Alliance fleet passes the Destiny without helping it. It's just the Normandy and five more cruisers... that's the whole 5th Fleet? Frigate class ships have advanced GARDIAN weapons and disruptor torpedoes (sometimes Javelin pods), but it doesnt say anything about their guns. Assuming that they just follow the general trend, Normandy should have a spinal mounted mass accelerator, but there's no exit hole anywhere on the front of the ship. Torpedoes are meant to take out barriers, not to actually do hull damage (that's what the Codex says anyway). Normandy's XO is Pressly, why the hell is Joker in charge and doing all the talking? First where is the source for a cruiser only carrying 20 fighters? - There is no source Lancer1289, it was just a random example. They could carry any number of fighters actually, but going in the hundreds would probably be too much and much more suited for a carrier or dreadnought. last time I checked, ships = capital ships, not fighters - Without doing too much english vocabulary, ships = ships. Fighters, dreadnoughts, cruisers are just ship classes. A freighter is also a ship. And so is a geth dropship. I have never heard a fighter called a ship, whether in modern day or in scifi. They're sometimes called strike craft in space based strategy games, but they're kinda called ships, spaceships, spacecraft in any other. Just try playing Freelancer... the Normandy appears to make the final shot - Several Codex entries mention SSV Normandy by name. Or Commander Shepard. There's no Codex entry, news announcement or anything else in Mass Effect 2 that mentions Normandy killing Sovereign. They all say "Systems Alliance fleet". The point of this thread is just this phrase Once Saren is finally dead, the Alliance Fleet focus on taking down Sovereign. The Normandy takes the final shot, which blows Sovereign into drifting debris. One piece of debris collides with the Council Chambers. '' I think I brought enough evidence to prove that: *it was a joint effort; *you can't really trust the cinematic; *it's safer to just put in "Once Saren is finally dead, Sovereign's kinetic barriers become overwhelmed, allowing the Alliance Fleet to destroy it. The Reaper gets torn to shreds as its mass effect core disintegrates, and one of the debris pieces collides with the Citadel Tower."; To sum it up, no, I'm not gonna open this discussion again. I just tried providing an alternative. That was all I actually intended. Perj 13:08, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well just when I thought this was dead. Still you had someone in the military say the same thing and you still think we’re wrong. Your picture shows three cruisers firing at Sovereign, but if you watch any video of the final battle then you would see that the three cruiser shots hit 'before' the Normandy’s, so thanks for not addressing that, which I pointed out several times. So under military procedure, as demonstrated by Spart, the Normandy fired the final shot and got the kill. Is it easier to say that the Alliance Fleet destroyed Sovereign, yes, but the Normandy still would get the kill, and accuracy takes priority in this case. :The Codex entry in question about the Ascension is a matter of debate but while it is worded confusingly, it was settled on the Talk:Codex/Citadel and Galactic Government page, see there for more. Read there for more detail, I think this was also discussed elsewhere, but I can’t remember where right now. :As to the bit about Freelancer, yes I have the game, and yes I hear fighters being called ships, but that is more of a general term used for space-faring vessels in the universe. The game does actually refer to the playable vessels as fighters on more than one occasion and IIRC it was the proper term while ship was used interchangeably. Yes a freighter can be called a ship, yes the Geth Dropship is a ship, but in this context, remember context must come into play with everything, ship would most likely refer to the Capital Ships alone, rather than the fighters as that seems to be the trend in the ME universe. :As to the weapons, who knows what the Normandy fired, maybe it was a Javelin Torpedo, or a Disruptor Torpedo, or something else, but it probably wasn’t a Mass-Accelerator round. However again, the cinematic, which there is no reason not to trust in this instance, is showing that the cruisers fired at Sovereign, their rounds hit first, then the Normandy’s Torpedo, or whatever it was, hit, making the final shot and getting the kill, which was the whole point of this thread to being with. :That brings up something else, is there any logical reason to not trust the cinematic, because there is no reason not to, or at least none that I heard so far. So again why can’t it be trusted? :Yes it was a joint effort but this whole thread was about the final shot, and that was proven to be the Normandy’s torpedo/whatever ordinance it shot, made the final shot that killed Sovereign, therefore being awarded the final kill. There is every reason to trust the cinematic, and you have yet to present a reason why not. The cinematic shows things that contradict you, and so you say it can’t be trusted, and yet the evidence is against you. :Bottom line is that the current version is much more accurate and I see absolutely no reason to change it to another version. :Also why Joker was probably on the radio is he was calling for support, while Pressly was managing things in the CIC. For all we know, Joker was the Normandy’s second officer, being the only character with his rank mentioned, which makes him the XO while Shepard is off the ship. The XO of a ship holds a lot of power and can give order too. Lancer1289 16:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Epilouge Hello, I'm curious about what happens if you "Choose to take no intrest in politics, or politicians". I assume this is the "I don't really care" option on the dialouge wheel. Every time I go through this section of the game I always have chosen Anderson like a good little boy, and I assume the scene is similar with Udina, but what exactly happens if you choose to not care? I doubt many people have tried his out, but the one person who has, must know. For instace, who becomes councillor in Mass Effect 2? 03:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I believe the default Councilor if you start a new ME2 game, as opposed to importing a saved game, is Udina. So, I can't say for sure, but if I had to guess, I'd guess that if you choose that option, Udina is the Councilor in ME2. SpartHawg948 03:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) : :that would make sense, thank you. 03:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Where'd the screenshots go? Back in the day, myself and a number of other people spent quite a lot of time adding some nice screenshots to this article. Just out of curiosity, where'd they all go? RobertM525 01:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Since we have walkthoughs of the various missions now, all of the images were moved there where they are more relevent. Becuase the Mass Effect 2 Guide was set up differently, and has links to the various mission articles, and no pictures, this one followed suit. Most, if not all the images are on the 12 mission walkthough pages which are linked in the article. There are also some new ones there as well. Lancer1289 02:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm all for avoiding duplication, but I think the article kinda looks like a giant unappealing wall of text at the moment. I liked the revisions with screenshots much better. If the idea is to make the Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 Guides consistent in presentation, I'm sure that the Mass Effect 2 Guide would benefit from having screenshots as well. Just my opinion, of course. -- Dammej (talk) 02:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, the "wall of text" was my concern as well. We may not need screenshots of everything in these guides, but something to break up the monotony would be a good idea, IMO. On ''both pages. RobertM525 04:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Min level To Reach 60 At New Game Plus The guide says it is not necessary to reach level 50 in order to hit 60 in NG+, so I'm wondering what the lowest level is that someone has hit before getting to 60 in the new game plus (second playthrough). I'm being as lazy as possible in my first playthrough because I know my decisions mean nothing in the long term >_> EDIT: Wasn't logged in Ilovetelephones 13:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Normandy Yah i just have a question i am playing throught the game now and i just got command of the Normandy and i have no idea of how to get to any of the planets 07:43, August 24, 2011 (UTC) This isn't really how you use a talk page. Go to the forums or the mass effect wikianswers section.--Captainhu 10:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :Actually this is a perfectly valid question for a talk page, I can't see why it isn't nor what gave you the impression that it isn't. We don't have to send people to other sites for things that can be asked and answered here. As to the valid question, you use the Galaxy Map to set the Normandy's course. It’s the thing in the middle of the CIC up the small ramp in front of the wall separating the comm room from the CIC. Lancer1289 12:40, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Another Question About Repeat Careers When does the game start to keep track of difficulty? On my 2nd playthrough I"m going Harcore to get the achievement but before i was on normal and I noticed it didn't give me an option when I loaded an existing career. At what point can i change the difficulty? before landing on Eden Prime was my guess or as soon as you get control, but I want to be sure --Tbone11 16:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :It is after Eden Prime. Until you activate the beacon at the end of the mission, it doens't keep track. Lancer1289 16:48, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! --Tbone11 22:31, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Mu Relay after escaping the citadel why cant i find the mu relay when im at hawking eta? 18:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :That is becuase you are in the wrong cluster. You need to head to the Pangaea Expanse. The Mu Relay isn't something you select. Lancer1289 19:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Best Tank and DPS squadmates? I'm starting another playthrough of all three games and want to base my character and squadmates of the Trinity system form other RPGs. I'd like to play as the support/healer character and I need one squadmate for tanking and one for dps. I figure for my class I have to choose between the Engineer and Sentinel to take the Medic specalization. For my tank I can choose between Ashley and Wrex depending on if I want pure hit points or biotic barriers and resistance. For DPS I can choose between Liara and Garrus depending on if I wanted to use powers or weapons as my primary method of defeating enemies. Any advice on helping me put together my team would be greatly appreciated.